chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Gespedan
Gespedan is an OverWorld creature. Character Origins Gespedan is one of the Fastest OverWorlders in Perim. Because of his fantastic speed Maxxor has made him one of his OverWorld Scouts. But this in a way is just another term for his OverWorld Spy. Gespedan's favorite Battle Gear is the Spectral Viewer, though his original design didn't need one. Keylan Swiftstep was the original name of Gespedan in Now or Never! Keylan Swiftstep lived in "Skeleton Lake" now known as "Skeletal Springs". Keylan Swiftstep had the ability to see the Mipedians even when they were invisible. Keylan's card description states: His main force is his speed and his ability to see Invisible creatures, such as the Mipedians that live in the Desert by Al Mipedim Oasis, which makes it sound as though there are more creatures other than the Mipedians who can become invisible. Appearance Gespedan looks like a blue humanoid gazelle with scaly skin. Background Information Though Gespedan’s impressive Speed is well-known throughout Perim, its source is said to be strange and sad, as he was made by Mommark. [citation needed] To utilize this ability to the benefit of the OverWorld, Maxxor has assigned Gespedan to be one of his elite Scouts. Apart from searching and guarding for would-be intruders, Gespedan is often charged with personally delivering crucial information all across the OverWorld, especially when Speed and security are essential. Personality and Behavior In his card text it says that he can't outrun his tragic mistake. If you read one of the cards it says "As Orth whizzed by Gespedan to win the race and their wager, Gespedan regretted agreeing to give Orth naming rights to his next child." This may imply that Gespedan was once a bit arrogant of his speed. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Gespedan is loyal to Maxxor and his creator Mommark. Enemies Gespedan is an enemy to everyone who isn't an OverWorlder, he seems to have developed a rivalry with the UnderWorld speedster Ultadur. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Speed Swift 1 Image:http://www.chaoticgame.com/images/portaltoperim/overworld/flavor_gespedan.gif |text }} Strategies Great for a speed deck, with his base speed at 100, yet Gespedan is much like a weaker Attacat. His base energy is at 35, making him alright for the middle row on a traditional 6v6 match, but that also means he cannot use his Support Speed 5 ability to its best potential. If he is given battlegear to increase his energy, he may cut it on the front line, but I would still have him in mid row with an AA: Agility over that. Use Dexterous Storm so that Gespedan can utilize air attacks. Release and Promotion TV Show Breakdown Trivia *This creatures names comes from the prefix "pede" and the word gazelle. (The letters used being "g" and "e" and replacing the "z" with "s") Appearances *'Battle Lesson' *'Stelgar Strikes' *The Ultimate Scan (Iparu in disguise) *'Chaor's Commandos Part Two' Quotes Gallery Gespedan 2.jpg|Good quality eh? Gespedan season 2-3.jpg Gespedan10.png Category:OverWorld Scouts Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim Category:OverWorlders Category:Mommark's creations Category:Mommark's Creations Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Fast Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References